


Static

by Hawkguys_and_Coffee



Series: Inktober 2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I havent watched much of clone wars sorry, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, eopies, holo-projector, mentions of Star Wars Legends, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkguys_and_Coffee/pseuds/Hawkguys_and_Coffee
Summary: prompt: radio
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Inktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951333
Kudos: 2





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that these keep getting shorter. I have to wake up early tomorrow and didn't exactly have much time to write.

Obi-Wan had gotten the holo-projecter from Annileene, the day after she had visited his small home in the Judland Wastes. It was an old thing, perhaps already fifteen standard years old. 

The circular base had a hairline crack that made the holo flicker more than usual. The volume button stuck sometimes and sand had long since gotten stuck in the crevices. It was his, though. One of the first things that was really, truly his since… since Mustafar. 

Obi-Wan dragged a hand against his bearded face. He shouldn’t think about this now. He had to get supplies from The Oasis, figure out what on earth was going on with the Settlers’ Call, and think of a way to see if Luke was alright.

Luke. 

An image of the young baby, blue-eyed and blonde, flashed into his head. Would he grow up to look like his father? Would he have the same spunk, the attitude? The fierce love for family? How was Obi-Wan supposed to protect the young boy when Owen wouldn’t even let him on the farm? There had to be some way. A way to carry on Anakin’s legacy without Luke’s aunt and uncle in the way.

Slowly, Obi-Wan’s eyes drifted to the holo-projecter. It would be simple, really. Record a message for the boy when he was older in case something ever happened to Obi-Wan. He could explain the ways of the Jedi, the beginnings of the empire, and, most importantly, the tragedy of the renowned General Skywalker. 

All it took was a simple press of a button to get the projector recording. 

“Well, uh,” Obi-Wan started awkwardly, not fully aware of what he was going to say. “Hello there, Luke.”

There. A nice and simple greeting.

“This is… Ben Kenobi and, well, if you’re watching this then something must have happened to me.” He paused to stroke his beard in thought. What else? “I’m here to tell you about your father. His name was Anakin Skywalker, and he was a Jedi Knight like myself.”

Obi-Wan shifted in his seat and pushed back the crawling feelings of anxiety and dread building up on his stomach. Anakin had been so young. The man had been his brother, his best friend. He’d practically raised him, after all! And now… and now he was in the cold recesses of space taking down all the hard work he had fought for during the Clone Wars. And Ahsoka… No. Obi-Wan wouldn’t think about it.

“The Jedi were the peace-keepers of the galaxy, sworn to protect the innocent from harm. And we did for a while.” Before the dark times. 

Obi-Wan began to describe a few of his adventures in great detail to the projector. The countless times he and Anakin had run into trouble. The fights, the meetings, the training sessions. Each memory flowed from his lips as soon as the last one ended. He had to keep reminding himself why he was doing this. For Luke, he’d think over and over again. Luke has a right to know everything.

He was halfway through remembering an instance when he and Anakin had flown straight into a Separatist airspace when a short cry called out from outside.

“I- I’ve got to go,” Obi-Wan muttered, quickly turning off the projector and taking a moment to compose himself. With all the time it had taken recording, he’d forgotten that it was time to give Rooh her food. 

He donned his cloak in a smooth wave, turning his back to the holo-projector. There, out of his line of sight, five words flashed above the device.  
 _LOW POWER: UNABLE TO RECORD_


End file.
